Cosequences
by BlackR0s3
Summary: Konata and Kagami finally confess to each other but problems ensue in a world such as this.
1. Hinting

Consequences

Chapter 1 Hinting

The Saturday morning began with the blue haired girl's head rising off her pillow. Surrounded by videos games, manga, and figures, Konata's room was an otaku's paradise. _'Finally the weekend has come but over here it has been burdened by homework and will be hounded by Kagami for not doing it'_. "Man I have to stop narrating myself" still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Still half asleep she manages to switch on her computer almost involuntarily. "Geez what's the point of Wa*craft if all there is, is a bunch of twelve year old perverts". Yet even when sleep deprived Konata still manages to keep her wit.

Now on Kagami's side her morning is non-surprisingly different. Even though twins, Kagami and Tsukasa's mornings are pretty far apart. "What Tsukasa still isn't awake, why do you let her get away with all this?" The tsundere still obsessing over this knowing full well she isn't going to change anytime soon. "Oh go easy on her Kagami she didn't complain when you did that a few years back" her Mom always being the voice of reason. "I never did that!" blushing at the recent embarrassment.

And there's always school is probably one of the reasons that Tsukasa and Konata are so lazy. Even though Kagami and Konata are in different classes and so different in general they end up spending a lot of time together. "Hey Konata" Kagami said while entering her classroom for yet another interesting lunch. "Hiya there Kagami" Konata being the only one responding to her, "what nobody notice me or what?" Tsukasa being the first to avoid the problem "well sis you always come here so it's not really a surprise or anything." It wasn't long before Konata decided to poke the fire again, "So Kagami did you go overboard on your diet again?" Kagami blushing "what is it that noticeable?" "No Kagamin your breasts got bigger because you're 'growing'" Konata returning the answer in a sly tone. Her cheeks now a bright red hue "SHUT UP KONATA YOU DON'T NEED TO GO THERE!" Kagami trying to keep her voice down being in a classroom and what not. With Konata starting to rub against them "oh come on Kagami I think they're cute." "You really think Konata I always thought you were pretty cute too…" Kagami showing her nice side for once. "What did you say Kagami, do you love me?" "Well it wouldn't be the worst thing if I did right?" "Kagami I was just joking" "what…?" "Yeah Kagami did you think I was serious?" "Umm no of course not I… I have to go I have something" Kagami's voice shaking as she was walking away. "What was that about Tsukasa?" Konata still confused about what just happened "you shouldn't worry she should be fine tomorrow."

Her mind was usually calm but that night she couldn't forget about what happened that day, 'why did Konata play with me that long, I almost gave myself away I know I act like she bothers me all the time but I love her she needs to know that but after that I'm not sure what to do I care about her so much I don't know what I would do if she rejected me I'd lose her as a friend she _is_ my entire life my body and mind always yearns to be around her and when I'm away from her even now I don't know what to I just wait for the next time I get to talk to her if that's taken away what do I do?'


	2. A Beautiful Night

Consequences

Chapter 2 A Beautiful Night

"Sis you okay?" the tsundere waking to the sound of her sister's voice. "Well that's a first Tsukasa waking up before me and all" "Well you actually slept in longer than me" "What!" Seeing 1:30 blinking on her alarm clock "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Kagami for some reason being mad at this "we tried but you wouldn't get up you just umm… said some… 'things' in your sleep" "Well what did I say?" "Well… umm… here I wrote them down" Tsukasa scurrying away leaving a white sheet of paper behind. '_Alright that was weird what did I say,_

_ No Konata…_

_ Be gentle…_

_ No more…._

_ , There was worse but I thought you wouldn't want to hear_

_ PS: Don't worry I didn't show Mom or Dad just don't leave the paper around and they won't know ;)_

'_Tsukasa for being so blunt in regular life I'm glad you realized to keep your mouth shut' _ She was right because nothing was brought up by her family not even her other sisters, kind of surprising. '_But now that I think about it they will have to find out sometime I think this is it I'm going to do it I'm going to confess to Konata.'_

Kagami, sitting in her room wondering how she's going to accomplish this '_well I could always think it out plan something like lunch or something and plan a confession but that'll just make be more anxious and I don't think looking at it like work will make it seem easier as strange as it is I think I should wing it she can come over and hopefully no one will be listening here we go.' _She starts to pick up her phone shaking even now; luckily she had Konata on speed dial so there was no bailing out in the middle of dialing the number. The ringing started '_come on pickup, pickup wait if she doesn't I can just leave a message that'll be easier' _three rings went by and she thought she could just forget about the idea but, "Hello Izumi residence…Hello?" Kagami staying silent "Okay creeper you better not call back here or…"

"hey Konata…"

"Oh hey Kagami why didn't you say anything I thought you were another pervert"

"Well I just… wait another?"

"yeah a lot of people get my number through all the sketchy sites I visit"

"Um alright well can you come over today?"

"Sure I've been meaning to talk to you to I'll come over at 3 is that okay?"

"yeah that's fine see you then"

"bye"

And with that Kagami was all set up she just had to wait about an hour just enough time to get everything ready.

That one hour passed by like days but the time had finally when that doorbell rang signaling Kagami's appearance. And in the doorway stood Konata in her usual panda shirt and shorts while the tsundere preferred a different look with a orange jacket and red ruffled skirt. They headed straight to her room without even telling her parents she was here it was obvious she was nervous at this point. The minute that door closed there was no turning back

"So what do you want to do?"

"You know what I like Kagamin" giving a sly smile.

"Sure… so you want to play some video games or what?"

"No no Kagami I thought you knew what I liked" Moving in closer

"What manga I'm not sure what you're getting at here" getting annoyed at this point forgetting all about her plan.

"oh you don't Kagami well why don't I show you what I mean…" moving in pressing her lips against Kagami's throwing her into bliss

"I love you Konata…" in an almost whisper still in her ecstasy from the surprise attack

"I know you do Kagami it was pretty obvious how you ran away the other day" lowering Kagami's head into her lap

"Sorry about that I thought you would reject me… and I wouldn't see you again"  
"Don't think that I love you, to tell you the truth I was about to confess when I came over here but I assumed that would get the point across"

"Well I'm still lost in it so I think you were right" turning red at the thought

"you mind if we keep going?" moving in again yearning for more

No words needed to be said the night lasted for hours but felt like minutes.

"you know Kagami we can make this night go on longer I can always tell my Dad I stayed over" while starting to pull off Kagami's jacket.

"If you're up for it Konata we can make it last forever…" Kagami now topless pushing Konata's hands upon her breasts.

It wasn't long before both girls were completely naked twisted together in pure ecstasy, screaming in pleasure.

"Konata that was amazing I guess all those H-games helped you didn't" still trying to talk over her breath

"That's just because I couldn't resist going after your amazing body Kagami, by the way Kagami you were really loud did you forget that there was other people in the house, not that I don't mind hearing your cute voice though"

"I don't really care that much anymore Konata I love you so much if they want to listen let them because

I wasn't able to keep down after all _that"_

"Was it that good Kagami?"

"Calm down Konata we might want to get dressed before anyone comes and sees all this"

"All right" Konata reluctantly getting out still wet from the night before

"Why don't we take a bath I mean were still covered and there's not much we haven't done that would surprise me in there after all that"

"Sure is anything going to happened in there?" Konata getting all close again

"That depends if you're willing to make the first move"

"That won't be a problem my little tsundere"

Yet what happens behind those closed doors will remain a mystery

After what seemed like endless love they finally managed to find themselves downstairs enjoying breakfast with Konata trying to sneak in a hint every now and then right in front of her parents and sisters.

"so Konata what do you want?" Kagami still remaining courteous by her own spirit

"You know what I like"

"Konata would you stop that!" Blushing at the thought of last night.

"What's wrong Kagami she didn't say anything wrong" Her Mom trying to get what she's screaming about

"It's nothing Mom"

"Speaking of screaming I heard a lot of it last night were you two okay?"

"Yeah it was nothing"

Even though her Mom acted convinced everyone at the table knew what happened last night even air head Tsukasa.

"Well I better get back to my house or my Dad will kill me, call me okay Kagami?" Konata heading out the door

"Alright bye"

At that point Kagami thought she was fine and she got away with it but this was just starting.


	3. DownFall

Consequences

Chapter 3 DownFall

It wasn't long before Kagami started to realize some things going around at her house. It started with dinner a few nights after Kagami's "incident". It was completely silent which was rare for any occasion where everyone was together, no fighting just silence. It probably wasn't safe for everyone to stay quite it just meant that something's, Kagami being a smart girl decided to break the silence.

"So is anything going on recently?" trying to apply to as many people as possible

"You tell me Kagami…" Matsuri sounding pretty sly considering she's more blunt than Tsukasa

'_I'm not sure what she trying to get at but it's probably best not to go into it"_

"Knock it off Matsuri" Usually it takes more than that for her Mom to intervene

It was obvious that they were keeping something from her or else things would be normal it would be best of Konata knew about this couples do share everything anyway…

"Hey Konata"

"Hmm? Is that you Kagami it's so early why are you calling so early?" Still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah I think my family might know about what we did the other night"  
"That's fine Kagami, you know in Dating Sims high school girls have sex all the time"

"That's great and all but do you have to be so blunt about it?"

"How else should I say it Kagami, Become One?" Konata constantly making game references

"Concentrate Konata my parents are extremely traditional and they think I should be a virgin up until marriages… we all know that's impossible now…" Actually sounding disappointed about it

"Was it that bad? With all that screaming it sounded like you loved it"

"Oh my God they heard me…" starting to realize the severity of her situation

"Kagami, even I'm not there and I can tell you're blushing, calm down we'll be fine" still trying to control a lost cause.

"All right can I talk to you later I need to calm down"

"Sure Kagami, Bye" That being one of the few times Konata was serious; perhaps she knows what will happen too.

The minute she hung her Mom brought her into the main room

"Kagami, I know this must be hard on you but I cannot allow you to see Konata anymore"

"Why Mom what did she do?" Kagami knowing more than anyone what she did

"We all heard you Kagami and I cannot allow that kind of behavior I don't mind if you talk to her but you she can't come over here and you can't go over there"

It couldn't be held back anymore Kagami fell to the ground in tears, her Mother the one voice of reason has taken away her reason for being there

'_No! why I had more time what am I supposed do without her I love her I can't let go I have to run I can fin~ damn I can't even think I_~ _noooo! Damn it'_ the ever strong willed Kagami has fallen lying in her own tears weeping, screaming uncontrollably, The whole house was silent.

Needless to say Sojiro found out the next, despite being the perverted lolicon Konata has come to know he was sympathetic.

"You okay Konata?"

"…" She seemed to be so devastated she couldn't speak to her own father

"Konata I can't say I know how you feel but…"

"No! you can't you have no idea what I've done, going through life by myself, finally finding someone who you love, who can say they love you back, knowing there's someone there, knowing that she will be there through everything with you, you have no idea what my life has been and you just coasted through life with Kanata~"

"Stop! Now! You don't bring her into this she loved with all her heart, she gave herself for you, you never talk like that about her, If there's any reason anyone should be depressed it's me, after she passed away I thought I couldn't go on but I had to I worked harder than ever before to support us, I had to bear the pain and go on like nothing happened to prevent from hurting you, and even after all that…"

'_What have I done Kagami now my Dad I really have no one left I'm all alone, alone…'_

It was obvious what was happening Konata was actually paying attention in class… or it looked like it. Her eyes were constantly red, she doesn't talk that often only yes or no, she's never eating with us anymore, she just goes up to the roof and stares. It seems she lost her natural energy she's just so distant, nothing ever changes she doesn't even play her games anymore; she lost all will to go on.

"Hey Konata" Miyuki always the caregiver

"Hi" Still no emotion just monotone

"I think you should come over tomorrow I think we can figure this out"

This might've seemed like a nice gesture but Miyuki knew what she had to do to get Konata back on her feet.


	4. A Friend

Consequences

Chapter 4 A Friend

_ "Konata… Konata… Wake up Konata" _A familiar surrounded the blue haired girl

"_Kagami?" _Questioning her own senses

"_Yes Konata now let's go there's a lot we must do" _Kagami now reaching out her hand

Reaching out to Kagami's hand but quickly pulls it back

"_Wait, Didn't your family say we couldn't… be together" _still choking up even thinking about

"_Calm down we'll be fine" _that single sentence shot through her like a bolt of lightning as she woke up

'_No…it was just another dream? It can't be…' _starting to tear up

"Damn it NO! Put me back there! DON'T LEAVE ME!" these dreams have plagued her ever since they were forced apart

As bad as these days were for Konata, it was just as bad for Sojiro, who only wanted to have his only daughter to be happy, yet had to sit stone faced during these outbursts.

'_As hard as it is to talk to her I overheard Miyuki saying she would be going over to her house I think it's best if she can stay with people who can watch over her, Kanata had those tendencies and I can't lose her too, but I can't say this is up to me."_

"Konata, can you come down here for a minute?" he knew he wouldn't get a response but footsteps followed so he knew it wasn't completely in vain

"Hi Dad" Surprisingly Konata had actually spoken to him, hopefully getting closer to accepting things

"Miyuki mentioned yesterday…"

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that I was going over there at one, Is that okay?" sounding a little upbeat

"Of course sweetie, don't worry about it"

"Okay" and with that Konata went back to her room until one that afternoon…

"Hey Konata you leaving now?" Sojiro noticing her first appearance since this morning.

"Yeah"

"You sure you don't want anything, you haven't eaten all day" trying his best to help her in any way possible

"I'm good" still being the basic girl she always was

She managed to get herself to Miyuki's without a hassle and before too long a knock was heard at the Takara residence's door.

"Oh hello Konata, Miyuki's inside waiting" Yukari answering the door despite being the lazy one in the house

"Thank you " Konata being formal very rarely

"Oh it's nothing, and you can call me Yukari"

"Alright" Konata starting to walk into the "larger than life" house

"Good evening Konata" probably being greeted by the most formal girl in Japan

"Hi Miyuki" Now being the monotone girl Miyuki saw the day before

"Are you okay?" not wasting anytime in getting to the point

"No" no longer hiding her feeling she starts to tear up

"It's okay to let it out tell me all about"

"Well to start Kagami and I finally get together but that… _Bitch_ that she calls a mother rips us apart I mean no matter what I do it seems that everyone is out just to stop me from being happy"

"Her Mother was just concerned for her she doesn't hate you, she still let's you talk to her that's something right?" Miyuki letting Konata understand what's going on a little bit clearer

"Yeah I guess but still what's wrong with me _being _with her?"

"You have to understand that Kagami comes from a very traditional family and they believe in marriage between a man and a woman."

"So the only thing I can do is… move on?" Finally starting to realize what she has to do.

"That's one option"

"Is it okay if I stay over here tonight?" Not realizing how long their conversation went on for, the sun was just starting to set.

"Sure Konata, and if you need anything you know I'll always be here"

"Thanks Miyuki you're so good to me, before Kagami it was always hard for me to get by I don't think I realized what love was until her."

"That's good you deserve to happy, you're a beautiful girl with a great life" Miyuki almost letting her feelings out but somehow holding it back.

For the first time in a few weeks Konata did not dream about Kagami, there was no waking up in the middle of the night crying, it was the first peaceful night she had in a long time. She woke up completely refreshed in the morning, most of the redness gone from her eyes. Another first in a while is that she woke up with her cat-like grin meeting Miyuki in the kitchen.

"It looks like you slept well Konata" Miyuki was overjoyed to see Konata in a good mood, yet tried not to look too exited

"It was amazing Miyuki I slept through the night, it's been so long, there's something about you I just can't put my finger on it."

"I'm not sure I can help you with that but I'm glad to see you're happy again" obviously an understatement on her part

When Konata returning to her home in the best moods she's had in weeks Sojiro greeted her with open arms.

"Hey Dad"

"Hiya kido"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day I was…" Konata being suddenly being cut off with her Father's arms around her

"I thought you would still be mad" Shocked at what happened

"I could never be mad at you, after Kanata left I found there's no room for holding a grudge against someone, I love you and no matter what you do I always will."

"Thank you so much Dad"

With all she's done Konata was on the track to her normal life, with Miyuki, now her best friend she knows she will fine in every situation as long as she has her.


	5. Unexpected Love

Consequences

Chapter 5 Unexpected Love

Still adjusting Konata still woke up feeling lonely; with no one loving her the way Kagami did, so turning she turns to the one person she has left

"_C'mon, c'mon pickup" _Konata always being inpatient

"Hello…"

"_Yes!" _Thinking someone had picked up

"…This is the Takara Residence please leave your name and phone number and we will get back to you as soon as possible, Have a great day."

"Damn! People need to stop doing that; Kagami's was the same way…" Starting to think back to what she had

"No! I can't think about that anymore my life with her is over, I'm in love with Miyuki now!"Suddenly cupping her hand over her mouth in shock

"Did I just… say that?" Her mind had finally pushed her to realization but, she was okay with it… for now

"I guess that's where I'm at now" Her sly grin creeping back, starting to laugh

With Konata realizing this she continued in the most normal fashion… by her standards.

"Wooh! Break out the rpg's I'm gaming all day!" Stretching her hands above her head cause she knew she had a lot to get back to.

"_Let's see whose on… oh!" _Seeing a flashing message on her screen

_142 unread messages:_

"_KonaKona are you dead? ."_

"_Has the King Fallen?"_

"_Hope your all right -.-"_

See Next 3 Messages

"Whoa I didn't think I would have that kind of effect on my friends especially my wife" Surprised at the amount of messages she got, even Kuroi had some heartfelt ones in there.

The whole situation causing the short otaku to spend almost her day typing multiple explanations to them all, yet most of it because of Kuroi not keeping her mouth shut to most of them.

But despite her gaming she did have a "life" she needed getting back to, mostly because Miyuki's return call interrupted her in the middle of a quest

"Konata! Phone!" Sojiro's voice ringing throughout their house

"Uh! why now? Who is it?" Seeming pretty annoyed planting her feet, refusing to move.

"Miyuki!" and like that Konata forgot about her game and sprinted down to the phone, almost falling down the stairs

"You all right…" being cut off by her daughter ripping the phone out of his hand and turning right around.

"Hey Yuki-Chan!" Jumping on her bed bouncing around from her new discovery

"Hello Konata you seem better"

"If that's what you want to call it" Almost whispering it.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing you innocent little girl you, by the way do you mind if I come over today at say eight?"

"That's fine but don't you think that's a little late?" Although it was Miyuki knew it was easier to get away with things when it's late, not being so innocent minded now

"Well that's when my shift is done and I can't wait until tomorrow to see you"

"Alright I'll see you then"

"Okay bye"

"Konata…" Miyuki, starting to talk in a seductive voice

"What?" Not even phasing Konata after what she's been through

"My Mom's not going to be home, the door will be unlocked, let yourself in" and with that said she hung up the phone

"Hmm, I never knew _that _side of Miyuki"

After her shift ended she was off to Miyuki's house considering it's easier to go there right after instead of running back home

So she arrived at her house reaching her hand up to the doorbell

"Wait that's right" letting herself in after remembering Miyuki's 'instructions'

"_I still can't get over how huge this place"_

"Konata…" hearing her name called out in a similar voice from before brought her to the moe girl wearing her sailor suit on an off day

"Well Miyuki I knew you were smart but I didn't think you took it this far"

"I heard you like cosplay, but this is all I had, come over here" motioning her hand towards her

"I think you heard right, sorry that was terrible" blushing at the clichéd line

"I'm assuming from our conversation earlier that you were starting to come around?"

"Well… I was surprised when I said it but I think I love you Miyuki" turning to Miyuki and grasping her for dear life, Miyuki returning her embrace

"It's been so hard Miyuki, I never want to leave this moment, I want to stay in this bliss"

"I know Konata but I know you more than anyone I can love you more than anybody" whispering to her lover feeling the same as her

"Oh really how well do you know me?"

Moving closer to her "I'm wearing shimapan"

"You know I have my Haruhi outfit with me" motioning towards her bag

"I think you have only one choice Brigade Captain" giving a half hearted salute

After Konata was done she returned to her lover with nothing but her pride

"What happened to Haruhi?" A little put off but she still can't complain

"Well it would've have come off in the end so what does it change" wrapping her legs around Miyuki bringing her in for a deep kiss

"Take me right now Konata!" Miyuki showing a completely different side to the both of them throwing the both of them into a night they won't soon forget

In the morning both had cleaned up the in the middle of the night to avoid suspicion or so Konata thought

"That's new"

"What was other than me…?" Miyuki being inexperienced was her first time so everything was new to her

"Well that and I've never done _that _right in the middle of a room where anyone could come in, it was exciting."

"That's the thing Konata she went away for the weekend we were find to lie there all day like that"

"Why didn't you tell me we could've kept going" Konata teasing Miyuki

"Well we can she's not going to be back until tomorrow" Trying to protest herself into another round

"No you didn't tell me so you're waiting" Giving a smug look towards Miyuki knowing she's getting to her

"Come on Konata…" Almost begging

"We'll see"

Needless to say the weekend was just the beginning to Konata's new love, if only Kagami was doing as well as her.


	6. Given Up

Consequences

Chapter 6 Given Up

The day began with the unkempt tsundere rising off her pillow with an aura around her that anyone could tell she was ready to snap. Walking down to the breakfast table her hair uncombed, clothes almost falling off not eaten regularly in weeks, she was a wreck. It was the same routine ever since the 'incident', everyone gathers for the meal yet Kagami stays silent. After this the twins went off for school, they starting taking different routes to avoid Konata's path, and on any regular day this would've been the case…  
"… So they told me next to add balsamic vinegar, then…" despite what happens Tsukasa seems to keep a good relationship with her sister.

"Ok stop right there you have to explain _some _of this to me." Kagami never being that good housekeeping

"Ok see balsamic vinegar is… hey sis isn't that Miyuki over there" noticing her getting off a recent train

"Yeah I think it is let's walk with her. Hey! Miyu…" suddenly noticing a certain blue haired girl running up to the moe girl.

"C'mon sis let's go" Tsukasa always trying to handle the problem

"Okay" Normally this is what she would've done but something prevented her from just leaving

The small otaku moving in to Miyuki embracing her "Do I have to hold back?" whispering to her lover

"Only if you want to…" the minute her guard let up Konata brought Miyuki into a deep kiss right in public

Kagami seeing this, she broke down in the middle of the street

"Let's go" Tsukasa still trying to avoid confrontation

"No! I'm handling this right now!" Standing up fiercely walking up to the otaku not knowing what's going to happen, her emotions leading her

"KONATA!" screaming at her not caring who's around her

"Kagami…" now shaking knowing there was nothing she could say at this point

"What is this?" giving her a chance to make up some paper thin lie just so she would have one more reason for actions

"I think her actions speak for herself" Miyuki trying to defend her

"Shut the fuck up I'm talking to her not you!" Kagami rarely being the one to swear at _anybody_

Even though Miyuki was not as shy as everyone says she is, she knew to back down from this

"Now, Konata…"

"Well…" trying to think of some way she could calm her down

"Stop stalling talk!" not being the first time Kagami ever yelled at her but none was as serious as it was now

"Well… we couldn't be together so…"

"So what you just moved on like that, I thought I meant something to you" Kagami sort of calming down but starting to tear up

"You did but I had to move on you know that, you should have done the same"

"What you think you need to do is your own, I thought maybe just maybe you hadn't switched to someone that quickly, but no you're just terrible" Finally giving up on the one person she loved the most

"You know I'm not Kagami, you know me" Konata trying to redeem herself

"No! I thought I knew you, but only a heartless bitch would do what you did, goodbye Konata" Walking away from this was not easy but she knew this is what she had to do.

Konata had no idea what to think her love walked away from her even though she moved on she always had that yearning for Kagami that no one could fill, now thinking to Miyuki.

"Hey Miyuki is it okay if I walk to school by myself I need to think about some things"

"No I think we need to talk about this now" At this point what could she believe after all the moe girl heard

"I guess but can't it wait" Konata was emotionally torn apart at the moment

"Alright walk with me to my place after school"

"Okay can I go now?"

Miyuki giving her a silent nod and off she went

The entire was filled with anxiety on Konata's part even though she didn't really love Miyuki she couldn't let her go, she couldn't be alone again

The day taking an eternity to end Konata always anxious to get her problems dealt with as quickly as possible, whatever the outcome may be

"Shall we go Konata?" Miyuki beckoning her over

'_I guess there's not much I can do'_

"Sure"

Even though their trip to her place was long somehow the pair managed to stay silent the entire time

Eventually they made it there but, it wasn't going to stay like that for long

"So…" Konata attempting to spark the conversation

"So can you explain?"

"Well I still have feelings for her but; I couldn't be with her so…"

"I'm the replacement" Feeling extremely put off now

"No just..."

"Than what am I?"

"I don't know but I can't be alone I can't go back to what I was before her I was so alone what could I have done Miyuki, tell me!" Konata now begging at her knees

"I can't tell you what you should've done but you shouldn't have come to me" Miyuki have as much a love towards Konata as Kagami did almost broke down saying this but she held on

"NO! Please don't put me back there Miyuki, I can love you please don't leave me!"

"Just leave Konata!" Miyuki leaving the room leaving Konata to fall apart

That was it she fell back into what she used to be a shut in otaku, her only friends being in her games, Kagami on the other hand was doing much better.

"You okay sis?" Tsukasa as we all know being the caretaker

"Yeah just fine why?"

"Well after this morning I thought you'd be angry"  
"You heard what I said that's how it's going to be and I'm glad not to be in that relationship anymore"

"Yeah well sis um… I met someone"

"Oh who is it, c'mon spill it" Kagami eager to find out

"Well you've met Misao right?"


End file.
